


Of breeding loyalty

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pheros loved her emperor so much, she sought the best match for him to reach his goals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of breeding loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Third wheel Pheros is, surprisingly, extremely charming. Also, I see her as the Valmese counterpart for Raimi and Phila, and would have loved it if all three met someday. Maybe I should...?

As a former priestess of Naga, she knew how much the people believed, what they would do for their faith... She had ceased following that path, but that didn’t mean she had forgotten all she had seen and learned before she had joined Walhart. And knowing of his ambitions, finding them worthy to fight for though she lacked experience, Pheros made a decision to support his cause further, sacrificing her heart in the process to merge superior might with undying belief.

“Lady Tiki, we have arrived,” she announced firmly, not letting herself reveal how hurt she felt.

The manakete had been asleep inside the carriage they had escorted back to the castle, all the way back from the shrine. She was still weak from having slept for so long, but she woke immediately as she heard Pheros’s voice. With knowing eyes, she looked at the woman that had so strongly insisted she have an audience with the conqueror of Valm, in spite of her own disapproval for his violent ways. She wouldn’t be returning to the shrine, that much was obvious; it wasn’t part of the former priestess’s plan, and she had been unable to fight them off...

“Take me to the man you love,” Tiki whispered softly, striking her captor like thunder, “so that we may finish this quick. I’m tired and must rest.”

Pheros held herself together somehow, and she led Naga’s Voice to Walhart without saying anything more, lest her heart betray her.

Soldiers and servants alike gasped in disbelief as the two walked through the halls, some of them bowing, others kneeling and praying, and one or two crying as if they had been waiting for so long for this time. The former priestess sighed in relief; faith could _truly_ move those loyal already to their emperor and even the ones following him out of fear of his might, and if the daughter of Naga herself was beside him...

“You mistreat the people, slaughter them if they stand in your way. You are hardly worthy.”

Well, the bride sure had _some_ of her mind to give to her groom once they met in the throne room, Pheros realized a second too late.

“If you join my cause, we can seek more peaceful ways. The people will come to me through you, and no more blood would be shed.”

Walhart was giving his subordinate’s plan a chance, meaning every word. He didn’t want war in his empire, he wanted peace, a continent unified and standing strong and prosperous. This was why she followed him faithfully, why Naga held no power over her anymore.

Tiki was staring him down, smaller than him in reality, but her presence started to fill the room until she definitely dwarfed his. She was trying to intimidate him, find his will weak and lacking and unable to stand behind his own promise; the conqueror did _not_ even flinch, even as others cowered in terror...

Naga’s Voice offered him his hand with a smile.


End file.
